The Fog of Courage/Transcript
starts at the Bagge farm, we then pan to Courage who is digging a hole looking for the plunger gun, he then finds it. A golden glow appears next to Courage when he found the gun Courage: Yay! then finds the locket Courage: Huh? then cut to the locket to see that it has Cariana's head with the text "C A R I A N A" shaped like a rainbow on top of the text, creepy music plays when we see the locket, Courage then puts it in his pocket then walks back to the farm house, a hand of fog appears then disappears when it reaches Courage Clyde: Cariana! then cut to the inside of the Bagge farm where Muriel is trying to reach a photo Muriel: Eustace, mind giving me a hand? then grumbles Eustace: I'm busy! then enters the house using the plunger gun on the photo to give Muriel help Muriel: You're quite the gentleman, Courage. then cut to the photo where we see Muriel on the chair with Courage on her lap Courage: Mhm! then cleans the photo and puts it back on the shelf, Courage then shows the locket to her Muriel: Oooh! Isn't that lovely? glasses turn yellow when he sees the locket, he then gets up and walks to Courage and Muriel Eustace: Huh?' '''If you found it on my property, dog, it's mine! then takes the locket from Muriel '''Muriel:' Ooow! Oh my! grabs Courage's ears and takes him to the attic, we then cut to the attic Eustace: Let's see what the new necklace is worth? Computer: The Cariana of love locket, a medieval antique, very valuable. celebrates Eustace: Woo-hoo! I'm selling it! Computer: Mercs be warned, a curse will befool anyone who removes the necklace. It will separate two departed lovers in the grave, unless the necklace is returned, the guilty will be separated from their loved ones, forever! gets frightened, and thinks of him losing Muriel forever Eustace: Who cares? I'm gonna be rich, filthy rich! Ha ha ha ha ha! I'll find new loved ones! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! leaves the attic starting the engine to his truck as a fog appears Clyde: Cariana? Cariana! loudly screams Clyde: Cariana? begins to honk the cars horn Eustace: Get off my property! Clyde: Cariana? grabs Eustace and races into the house, as the fog swallows Eustace's truck. Courage opens the door to the farmhouse and throws Eustace in his chair Courage: (Tries to explain the situation, by turning into the amulet) RETURN! Eustace: Over my dead body! Muriel: Oh my! peers outside Muriel: It reminds me of the Highlands as a wee gal. is heard Eustace: We don't want any! walks over to open the door, with Courage trying to pull her back Courage: NO! Muriel: What if someone needs our help? Clyde: Cariana! Muriel: Yes? Muriel opens the door, the fog engulfs her. Muriel: AAAHHHH! fog continues to spread inside the house Clyde: Cariana! Eustace: Huah! runs into the attic and locks the door Eustace: Hahaha! Stupid fog! Courage: MURIEL! shadow of Muriel appears in the fog Shadow Muriel: Courage... Courage: Muriel! fogish version of Muriel disappears, as Clyde bursts out from the fog Clyde: CARIANA! Courage: (Screams like a horse) races away and accidently crashes into a shelf Courage: Ow! picture of Muriel and Courage lands onto Courage's head. He picks up the picture and observes it. Eventually, the picture disappears Courage: NO! Muriel: Courage! Courage! extends his ear and uses it as a radar. He races up the stairs Muriel: Courage! notices that Muriel's screaming is coming from the attic. He jiggles the door knob but it turns out to be locked. The fog climbs up the stairs Clyde: Cariana! Courage: Eek! chews through the door. Eustace is seen with a mirror, admiring the locket Eustace: Hahaha! Wha-! Can't a man be alone with his jewelry? Clyde: Cariana! Muriel: Courage? Eustace? Where are you, lads? opens the window and races onto the roof Courage: MURIEL! fog is seen entering the attic, as Eustace runs up onto the roof Clyde: Cariana! Eustace: Ah! is seen walking on the roof Muriel: Just like a wee girl. fog surrounds the roof Clyde: Cariana! Eustace: Make me an offer! fog begins to angrily scream as a tunnel of Fog surrounds Courage and Eustace Eustace: Finders Keepers! fog's hand begins to swat at them both Courage: Muriel! Muriel: Courage? Is that you? is seen walking on the roof, as she is nearby the edge Clyde: Cariana! Courage: MURIEL! chews a hole around Eustace's feet, causing him to fall into the attic. As he falls, he drops the locket, which Courage grabs Courage: The things I do for love! fog starts to creep closer to Courage, with his mouth wide open. Courage throws the amulet into the Fog's mouth pops up from the whole in the roof Eustace: You Stupid Dog! Clyde: Cariana. fog surrounding the farmhouse disappears entirely Eustace: Give back my necklace! - Waaaaa! jumps off the roof and into the fog Muriel: Oooh...Ahhhh! This is not at all like the Highlands! begins to wobble as she stands on the edge of the roof Muriel: Courage! Courage: Muriel! grabs his plunger gun and shoots Muriel in the back with it as she falls off the roof. Once she begins to fall, she is snagged back onto the roof by the plunger gun Muriel: (Patting Courage on the head) Good boy, Courage! removes the plunger from her behind as they both hug screen cuts to daytime at the farm, where Muriel is sitting in her rocking chair on the porch, with Courage in her lap Muriel: I wonder what happened to Eustace.... is heard laughing in a hole, as he's holding the locket Eustace: Hahahaha! Filthy Rich! Ehehehe! I'm Rich! FILTHY RICH! HAHAHA! the fog appears, making a wink-type face and smiling Clyde: Cariana..... Eustace: (Clutching the amulet) Get off my property! tag is shown, saying "THE END" Eustace: (Heard in the background) Stupid fog! [After he says this, the normal credits begin to play] Category:Episode transcripts